Hagrid's Favourite Christmas Present
by Erica Dawn
Summary: Ever wonder what Hagrid's favourite Christmas present was? ONESHOT


Foci has certainly set a high standard on Christmas presents. I don't think I matched it, but here's a little something. Please don't sue me, Jo!

Hagrid's Favorite Christmas Present

Halloween 1982

Anne loved her life. She always had food to eat, boys who came around every once in awhile and an owner that loved to spend most of his time outdoors. This was very important because Anne was a Great Dane, but she had no way of knowing that her way of life was coming to an end. She splashed at the edge of water as her owner fished. Sunshine bounced off blue water and everything looked gorgeous. Then, her owner dropped his fishing pole and hunched over. He grabbed at his chest and she barked. Anne wanted an answer. She wanted to know what was happening. Her beloved old man with the craggy beard fell into the water and wasn't getting up. She ran until the water reached just above her legs and stuck her nose into the wetness, urging him to get up. Her owner didn't obeying and it became difficult to stay focused. Anne bit at his worn shirt and swam back to shore. He didn't move. Anne nudged him. She nudged and nudged until she ended up flipping him over. Then, she sat and waited for him to get up. She waited for several hours when it became apparent that he wasn't getting up. She would have stayed longer, but Anne was hungry. She made her way back to their home. However, she couldn't open the door the way he could. When her snout started to hurt, she began to explore the coastline. It was tiring and Anne slept.

The next day, Anne spotted a castle high above her and a man in strange clothing coming toward her.

"Nice doggie," said the man who wore half-circle pieces of glass in front of his eyes and he bent down to the Great Dane, "But you're not anyone I know." He scratched her ears and continued on a worn path that she hadn't spied before. Anne looked around for another human and seeing none, she followed the kind man. He walked until he reached a place that reeked of goats yet she followed him through the door without hesitation. The man walked to the bar and sat on a stool. She set her forelimbs on the stool beside him.

"Who's your friend, Albus?" asked the barman. Anne thought the barman must be a younger brother to Albus. They looked very similar except the barman had darker hair.

"Not my friend, Aberforth. She simply followed when I passed by the lake."

Aberforth made a grunting noise and peered at Anne with blue eyes. She barked and he made the noise again. Then, he dumped the remains of one snack bowl into another and filled the empty bowl with water. He set it on the stool so Boarhound could drink. She loved him, but to sweeten the deal, the barman winked at her and promised meat later.

Days later, Albus watched Hagrid stride across the grounds, but his steps were slow and had lost their spring ever since the night that Hagrid had traveled from Godric Hollow to Little Whinging. He didn't even accept the Headmaster's invitations to go to the pub. Albus took in the sight with a heavy heart and turned to Minerva.

"I wish this past year hadn't had to happen," sighed Albus.

"The feeling's mutual," she assured him and took his hand.

It was no longer the first of November, but just barely December. Anne felt unwell. Her pups were coming. She moaned and stretched in the space that Aberforth had helped her set up. Then her body seemed to know what to do even if she didn't. Still, something was wrong. It was taking much too long for her to have only one mewling, black pup to show for it. She struggled and struggled until all she saw was black.

Aberforth was upset at himself. He should have checked over an hour ago on the dog that he had come to think of as Katrina. He found one tiny puppy, but the mother was still. He waved his wand. However, it was too late. He grabbed her bulge and tried to assess the condition of the unborn puppies the way he would a goat. Both of them were dead. Then, Aberforth took the lone Great Dane puppy and started taking care of him.

Albus paused at the door of the pub to stomp his boots free of snow. He finished off the job with magic and ventured inside. He walked alongside a trail of ants that extended well into the back rooms of the first floor. His brother was at the bar as usual, but he looked more haggard than when Albus had seen him last.

"Happy Christmas," said Aberforth, pouring him a drink.

"Happy Christmas," returned Albus and heard a soft barking. He looked over to see a box behind the counter with a small black puppy inside. It was a large head and big feet and little else. He assumed it was one of Katrina's.

"What's your friend's name?" he asked with a smile.

"Started off as Toro, but now, he's more likely to be called a burden," Aberforth explained, "Katrina died and left me with this young pup. I can't run my pub and take proper care of it, but I don't know what else to do."

Albus had an idea.

"Let me have the puppy. I know a good home for him," he said and Aberforth nodded, giving him the box.

"Goodbye Toro," he said with a final look at the Boarhound and asked, "What are you giving Min?"

That was better left unsaid and Albus gave his brother a look for being so cheeky.

"You fancy her, she fancies you. You're both too old to be playing such childish games."

There was nothing the elder hated more than relationship advice from his brother who kept goats longer than he could a girlfriend so he wasn't entirely sure why he started defending his strict friendship with Minerva.

"It's too soon after her husband's death. She's not ready."

Aberforth made a grunting noise that Albus chose to ignore. He spent half an hour at the pub before going back to the castle where he freshened up and joined Min at the feast.

"And the puppy will be fine in your office?" she asked after hearing about it.

"It's in my office. How much trouble could he get into?"

Toro's box was shut, then he was given the impression that he was being carried someplace. It would have been worrying, but he was in his nice, safe box. After awhile, the Great Dane could hear singing and shortly after that, the movement stopped. The box was opened; revealing light. There was light everywhere and he blinked furiously to become adjusted. With the shut of the door, Toro became very anxious and reached up with his front paws. He was too short to see exactly where he was. He jumped and the box toppled; rolling him out. He came to a stop and cautiously walked in a circle; taking in his surroundings. He was starting to feel secure and protected when he saw it. There was an enormous, red monster a mere meter from Toro. He barked, but the monster didn't even twitch. Gathering up all his courage, he ran toward the monster and jumped at it. The monster began to push him off, but immediately burst into flame! Toro felt the heat as he fell to the floor. The monster became one of flames and then nothingness. Not that it mattered to the puppy; he wasn't taking any more chances. He ran for a corner of the room and stayed there. Around an hour later, the door opened but Toro didn't move.

"Your present is right on my…oh, no, he's escaped," said the man who had brought him here.

"Maybe I could help to find it," suggested a new voice.

"Yes."

They started to search for him and Toro shrank back against the wall. Then, he saw the biggest man he had ever seen. He was wild and covered in hair. The puppy stared in wonder and the man spied him as well. The large man dropped to his knees and crawled toward him. Toro thought about running, but the man's right hand had food in it and he could smell more, coming from the man's pockets. He walked slowly forward and the man picked him up.

"Happy Christmas, Hagrid."

"He's a beaut; a black, Boarhound," agreed Hagrid, the puppy eating out of his hand "Maybe I'll name him Remy or Fang."

Merry Christmas!

Feliz Navidad!

This was written especially for Foci, Pannychan22 and Stardust Katrina. After Foci posted, I knew I had to post but I wasn't sure what the story would be until yesterday morning. I also wrote the story so that it would compliant with my other one which is why we didn't have a happy ending with Albus and Min hooking up.


End file.
